


The Tower

by Rhunae



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, dark themes, tw: death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhunae/pseuds/Rhunae
Summary: A Grimm inspired Fairy Tale.





	The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this back in 2003 and posted it to LiveJournal. I haven't made any changes to it from it's original posting. I still like it, the way it's currently written.
> 
> Word Count: 1305

There's a tower not far from here where a wretched old man has lived for many generations where the gardens have since become overgrown, and the weeds have all but replaced all that once flourished there, once upon a time. There's always a legend about places such as these. Truth turn to Legends. Legends become Myths. When all but the bare scarcity of the story is left, leaving one to ponder the truth of such words when they turn all but into fairy tales for the next generation. Not just another fairy tale, this. Don't be surprised if this story does not have a happy ending, just as the original fairy tales had once commonly ended unhappily and grim.

And here begins our story of the Tower and its lone window, for which a maiden had been thought to dwell within under the cruel care of that old man, her father.

As with all stories, we begin with...

Once upon a time...

 

There were plenty of rumors which circulated through the small, coastal village near the Tower. Most exaggerated in varying degrees of truth and untruth. However, the same thing was said throughout the years, passing from maiden to lad, crone to youth.

There once was a young maiden, caught in a spell to remain forever more in the top most part of the Tower, imprisoned until a lad should come rescue her. This is the start of a romantic epic. The maiden in distress. The would-be hero. A test, an obstacle, then the ultimate prize and life everlasting in love and bliss...

Right. Well, of course there is always a hero and this story would be no less without its starry eyed romantic when he looked off to the Tower upon the hill. Wondering what fair beauty was stranded in such a harsh place. Was her hair long and gold? Eyes like pools of blue? Fair skin like milk? The prim and proper upbringing of a dainty virgin? Well, of course, now that he had peaked his own curiosities added with the myths and legends which circulated in hushed whispered tones throughout the village, he had to find out!

And so we begin on a cool spring morning when the sun had barely began to peek above the horizon when our young hero set out on his mission, to discover the woman of his dreams. Leaving the village behind, he trekked up the hill toward the wooded everglade near the Tower to begin the first part of his plan. Wait, watch and listen. Settling back against a tree not far from the Tower, he began his vigil. He started with strong intent in the beginning but as the sun slowly rose above the horizon and upward into the sky, his attention began to wane as various critters would take part of his concentration.

Which is when the door, the only door our hero could see, opened up.

Leaving the sanctuary of the Tower, an old man with white wisps of hair and ragged clothing finally stepped out into the light of day, glanced about himself, before closing the door firmly behind him. Hobbling along the dirt path, he went down the hill and into the village. There were times when the old man went into the forest to return later with a hare, or goose or other wild game. Other times he would leave for extended amounts of time, always leaving the Tower locked up to the best of defenses.

"This is my chance." thought the young man, so rising, he headed off to the Tower to discover what lass awaited him.

Circulating several times, our young hero looked for another way in rather than through the front door, but alas, the single door was the only way in or out. So he tried the door. Of course, it was locked and only a keyhole without a knob. 'Odd,' thought he, and cursed his ill luck. However, undaunted, he continued to look around for another means to get to the high window. He searched for a ladder. Rope. Even a nearby tree. Yet, it was when he glanced upward, he saw his angel leaning against the window ledge watching him.

Smiling down on her would-be suitor, she let down a length of rope for him to climb upward upon, having secured it within her room. Delighted was he, our hero gave a hard yank on the rope to be certain it would hold him, then began to scale the wall little by little. Patiently, she watched his progress as thoughts ran through her mind.

Years, she had spent in the Tower, tucked away from the rest of the world and only given those things which her father felt she needed from the outside. It was a quiet and sedate life, but her adventures came from the myriad of books housed on shelves.

Time and again, heroes and suitors would come, claiming the desire to remove her from the Tower for all time! In this very room, her admirer's would proclaim their love and devotion; praises and adoration offered freely, presents given. However, years later, here she remained in the old Tower of no inaction of her own, but the empty poetry of gonebys and fleeting romance of those searching for a legacy. Left to her own devices, watching man after man scale these very walls, as she was doing now with the latest; a small wane smile of amusement barely ghosted upon her lips.

She knew she wasn't the fairest of maidens. Pictures books, the moving picture box and watching others who came to the door seeking her father's aid were her examples when held up against the dingy mirror. Nor was she the wittiest, most conversational or smartest. Who was she to know such things without another to converse with? Her room, though tidy, was filled with broken, cracked or withered items, but they were her own and she kept them. Were she to have thrown out these treasures, her room would be scarce but bare walls and an empty floor.

Coming back from her thoughts, the lass looked down as the young man settled his hands on the windowsill, reaching the ledge with exertion plain on his face. He looked exuberant and triumphant for here was the lass! For her to wait, he thanked his gods. For this is when he noticed her, not for her homely appearance, drab brown hair and dark eyes; he had scaled the wall, he would soon conquer in his quest and take that which was his!

He offered his name, offered why he was there, "To save you!" he proclaimed, all the while smiling grandly up at her like a lovesick fool.

The lass smiled, a becoming smile with a twinkle in her eye, "Indeed, you have earned at least something for your efforts, mighty hero." Leaning her hands against the window's edge above her head, she sighed benevolently, seeming all but to offer herself to him and his daring efforts and exploits! Then, without preamble, she pulled, YANKED! the window pane down, the wood edge grinding down heavily upon his fingers! Turning away from the window with a muttered curse beneath her breath; the yelp and the sound of his muffled, waning scream, suddenly cut short at the sound of a -thump- far below, the sound unheeded from her.

What she didn't see when she went back to her bed, opening the latest book at the bookmark, was when the old man hobbled up the path back to the Tower. Seeing the corpse, bloodied and broken; he fetched a wheelbarrow, loaded up the hero and took him out back to the ravine to dump his remains down the steep side, to mingle with the rest of the bones scattered among the rocks and boulders.


End file.
